puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Boochin' Drunks
Boochin' Drunks is a crew that sails the Cerulean Ocean and was founded on February 19th in the year 2005 on the Cobalt Ocean. Crew History On the first day of Cobalt, February 18th, 2005, a few pirates from the crew Rainy's Griffons from the Midnight Ocean moved to the Cobalt Ocean to see what it was all about and possibly help in colonizing the new ocean. By day 2, one pirate of the bunch, Epona, was finally able to create a crew. With a chat booch and some laughs, the name was chose and thus the Boochin' Drunks were born. A close-knit crew on their previous ocean, they remained so on their new ocean, adding more people to their family every day. The crew also brought with them the strengths and values from the previous crew, bringing a promise of kindness and an atmosphere of family to everyone that joined their ranks. Within a few months of the crew's creation, Epona decided it was time to retire from the game and passed the captain's hat to Tammygal who retained captaincy for about a year. At the end of 2006, Tammygal was approached by Deejaylain, her then First Mate who was considering branching off and beginning her own crew. It had become obvious to Tammygal that RL was getting the best of her and so rather than see a great mate leave the crew, passed over the captain's hat. Late in 2007, Deejaylain's real live was taking over, and so transferred the captaincy back to Tammygal. The Boochin' Drunks have proven themselves to be among the best crews on Cobalt, in ranking as well as to be a part of, having regular crew and flag events as well as participating on ocean-wide events. In January of 2006 the crew, then part of another flag, formed the Super Awesomeness flag which has been also showing quite a lot of potential and been very active on the ocean. At the end of 2010 the captaincy was passed on to Steveb. Notable Events * Munchkin Bears Merged into Boochin' Drunks on December 15, 2005 * Kraken's Fang Marauders Merged into Boochin' Drunks on March 10, 2007 * Pirates of the Coffeebean Merged into Boochin' Drunks on March 12, 2007 * Achieved #6 on the Crew fame list and eminent crew fame on March 15, 2007 * Achieved #5 illustrious crew fame on March 21, 2007 * Achieved #4 illustrious crew fame on May 14, 2007 * Achieved #2 illustrious crew fame on May 15, 2007 * Achieved #5 illustrious crew fame, and #4 Flag fame on November 10, 2009 * True Card Sharks merged into Boochin' Drunks on March 25th 2010 * One Eye'd Killers merged into Boochin' Drunks on April 14, 2010 * Born to be Badd merged into Boochin' Drunks on ?? Public Statement We booch chat, we drink while sailing! We ARE the Boochin' Drunks! Extended Public Statement We are proudly among the Oldest and Active crews on Cobalt. I dare you to find one older...I havn't yet... If ye are in this game to have a good time, not take yourself too seriously and want to be an important part of making our crew one of the best on the Cobalt Ocean than this be the crew for ye. But first, if yer only with us temporarily, here are a few ground rules to cover, so your jobbing stay will be pleasurable for all parties. #Don't ask to gun or navigate. The officers in charge of the pillage will choose a gunner and will take battle nav themselves. If your stats are master and above in gunning, then you may offer your skills nicely, but DO NOT HOUND, as it is rude. THE RESULT- THE SHINY PLANK. (in case ye don't know what it is, 'tis an immediate ticket to the nearest shore without stopping at go and collecting $200.) If ye are forced to walk the plank, yer pay (if any at all is deserved) will be docked. #Always show respect to anyone on board our ships. We don't care what ye do on yer own ship, but it's not tolerated here. If ye can't do that, see result in #1. #No lazing while aboard our ships, unless all stations are manned. If an officer asks ye or orders ye to take a station, please find that station immediately or see result in #1. #Our pillages are not for selling your wares, trading, begging, or challenging other mates to puzzles. We're here to pillage, not buy clothing or beat you at SF. If caught, see result in #1. #Do not leave during battle. It's rude, and that's the time when we need all mates to do their duties to the best of their abilities. Deserters will be noted, earnings will be deducted and ye may not be invited to job with us again. #If you are having a great time with us, and ye would like to sail with us again, be sure to hearty an officer, or look us up. Pillages happen often, and we'd love to have you join us again. #If you would like to join our foine crew, ye will be given an opportunity to do so AT THE END of the pilly. If you need to leave before then and want to join before you leave, please let the officers know and they will talk to you. Not everyone will be invited to join, and if you continually ask to join the crew, ayup, see result in #1. #All decisions on each voyage are at the discretion of the commanding officer and highest ranking officer online. Their say is final. And remember this! We are here to have fun-this is still just a game! Please find yer appointed station, puzzle hard, have a good time, and we'll have a SUPER AWESOME pillage! Promotion Requirements If ye be wanting to join the crew, a few things to know about our officer promotion policy, but first: Being an officer of this crew and flag means that you are now an official representative of the crew, and your attitude and expertise will effect other pirate's enjoyment of the game. *Cabin person: Simply join the crew, and keep yer nose clean. *Pirate: Ye must be a subscriber to the game, this ocean will not allow you to be anything higher than Cabin Person without it. From here up, Promotion among the ranks is not automatic, it must be earned. *Officer: Be a subscriber, have proven yerself trustworthy, shown yerself to be an asset of the crew, have experience of at least BROAD in the three main ship puzzles of Sailing, Carpentry, and Bilge, and above NOVICE in gunning and Navigating. Be an active member of the forums. Owning yer own ship is encouraged, but not required. To protect the crew and promote loyalty, alts whose mains are in another crew will not be promoted higher than Officer. *Fleet officer: Be a benefit to the crew (assist with O training, donating labor/poe/time to crew/flag projects, pillages, contributing to the forums, approval of Senior Officers and Captain, own your own ship. *Senior officer: Promoted by suggestion and with the approval of the Senior Officers and Captain. *Captain: Involves prying the Captain's hat loose from Tammygal's cold dead hands. Not an easy feat. External Links Visit our Flag forums here. MAYA HEEEEEEEEEE!!!! (to see where our battle cry came from, go here)